He Had a Chance
by Clogallie
Summary: Nagihiko doesn't understand why Rima still can't accept him after the whole I'm-not-Amu's-best-friend thing. Cause the petite blonde was driving him crazy. Perhaps, some love counseling will do the trick?
1. Love Counseling

**Hey everyone! Just a note to clear up some things before the story starts:**

**Nagi _did _cross-dress as Nadeshiko, but Nadeshiko _does_ exist. So let's pretend it's like he _did _cross-dress as Nadeshiko in 5th grade, he _did_ go to Europe, he _did_ come back, and he told Amu about the whole cross-dressing thing, and then he admitted to everyone he actually did have a twin sister (the real Nadeshiko). Then, the real Nadeshiko comes back from...five years of training in France (or something) and joins her brother in Seiyo...High School...**

**Alright? Just to clear up some stuff.**

**Enjoy the story! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara)**

* * *

"Nagi? Nagi? He-llloooooo?" Nadeshiko caringly waved her hand in front of her twin brother's eyes. The two were walking home but Nagihiko's mind just seemed to keep trailing off into…nowhere.

"Hmm…hmm?" Nagihiko snapped back into reality and turned towards Nadeshiko, who was smiling at him kindly.

"Nagi? You okay?" Nadeshiko asked like a caring sister would. She even put her hand on his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

"Ne, I'm fine." Nagihiko shrugged off his sister's hand and let his bangs cover his eyes to prevent his sister from reading any emotion from his face.

"Nagi…" Nadeshiko trailed off, with concern in her voice, but Nagihiko was too busy sorting out his own trail of muddled thoughts. The twins continued walking in silence, but after awhile, Nadeshiko couldn't take it anymore. She jumped in front of him, blocking his path, forcing him to look up at her eyes.

"Nagi! What's wrong?" Nadeshiko exclaimed. She had never seen her brother so depressed before. Sure, he had his fair share of crying and moping time to time, but this type of sadness was different. It was…depression…and melancholy.

Nagihiko avoided eye contact with his sister, knowing too well that once the contact was made, Nadeshiko would have a rough understanding of what was troubling him.

"You're sick." Nadeshiko concluded. Nagihiko sighed.

"No, Nade. I'm not sick." He muttered, still turning his head away from Nadeshiko.

"I can tell." Nadeshiko insisted.

"I'm not." Nagihiko insisted back.

"I think we're having a miscommunication." Nadeshiko said. Nagihiko decided to look up into his sister's eyes.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" he asked. Nadeshiko smirked.

"You're _love_-sick." Nadeshiko said smugly, causing Nagihiko to blush a faint pink, just enough for Nadeshiko to notice. "And I'm right on." She smirked proudly.

"Nade…" Nagihiko began, but Nadeshiko cut him off.

"You, my friend, are in obvious need of a love consultant." Nadeshiko took Nagihiko's wrist and dragged him home in record time. Once she got in, she hollered to her mom, "I'LL PRACTICE DANCE IN 20 MINUTES!" and dragged her brother to her room.

"Nade, what—" Nagihiko's words were cut off when Nadeshiko put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh…let the master do her work here." Nadeshiko smiled and set up her 'Counseling Office,' in which all she did was pull over a small desk, set up two chairs, put on a pair of glasses, and grabbed a box. "Mr. Nagihiko, please take a seat." Nadeshiko said professionally. Nagihiko decided to humor his sister and sat down.

"Now, Mr. Nagihiko, what are your problems? Love?" Nadeshiko asked rhetorically while grabbing out a small notebook and pen.

"That's what you said…" Nagihiko trailed off. Nadeshiko seemed slightly irritated and pointed out she was only trying to be professional.

"Alright, alright. So, who is the lucky girl we're talking about?" Nadeshiko asked. Nagihiko was growing annoyed of all of his thoughts of Rima that unexpectedly, when Nadeshiko asked the question, he let all his feelings tumble out, something he didn't do often. Nadeshiko jotted down notes, offered him some Pocky that she 'conveniently' had in her box she'd grabbed, and patted his back at the right times. Finally, Nagihiko drew to a stop on the spill of his emotions.

"What should I do?" Nagihiko looked at his twin sister with a pair of innocent, awe-stricken eyes. Nadeshiko looked back and realized he was seriously in love. And he claimed he's loved her since first sight in 6th grade. "_Heck, that meant…he's been in love with her for __**5**__ years?" _Nadeshiko thought to herself. She then realized that all those times her brother went on dates with other girls, he seemed to be plotting. Perhaps plotting how to get Rima jealous?

"Nagihiko. I hate to say it like this, but you've got to suck it up, you wuss." Nadeshiko said as bluntly as she could. Nagihiko was slightly taken aback by her comment but listened carefully. "You've gone out with other girls. Why can't you just go ask Rima-chan out?" Nadeshiko asked, her voice changing to a caring tone at the end.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "You realize if it was _so_ easy, I wouldn't be here spilling my guts to you, now would I?" Nagihiko asked rhetorically.

Nadeshiko sighed. "Why won't you ask her out? It's not like you haven't asked anyone out before." Nagihiko sighed, flashbacks of thegirls he's gone out with darting through his mind.

"She hates me. Even after the whole I-am-not-Amu's-best-friend thing. Why? What did I do wrong to her?" Nagihiko asked. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Ah. Now this is when your sister comes in useful." A smirk tugged on Nadeshiko's lips. "She's got that stubborn streak, just like Amu-chan." Nagihiko looked up at Nadeshiko like she was his last ray of hope. Which, in a sense, she was, cause Rima was simply driving him mad.

"Explain." Nagihiko said, half-demanding, half curious. Nadeshiko smiled.

"She's got everyone thinking she doesn't like you, so why would she suddenly say, 'Everyone, I don't hate Purplehead anymore.' She's got that stubborn streak." Nadeshiko repeated. Nagihiko nodded his head, processing the information his sister had just enlightened him on.

"So…it means…I have a chance?" Nagihiko asked his sister. Nadeshiko laughed out loud.

"You do. You always did. You just gotta try." Nadeshiko smiled. For once in the conversation, Nagihiko smiled back at his sister.

"NADESHIKO!" The Fujisaki twins' mother yelled from downstairs. Nadeshiko's eyes darted towards the clock on her desk.

"Crud, it's 18 minutes. I don't want to sit on my knees for 3 hours. See ya Nagi." Nadeshiko grabbed a pink kimono from her closet and darted downstairs to switch, leaving a befuddled Nagihiko.

"_So…it means…I have a chance…_" Nagihiko thought, the idea repeating itself in his mind again and again, like a broken radio. Nagihiko suddenly smiled real wide.

He'd confess. Tomorrow. And proceed from there.

_He had a chance…_

* * *

**So did you like it? If I get enough reviews, I might write the scene when Nagihiko confesses to Rima. Otherwise, I'll leave it as a one-shot.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Rival in Love?

**Hee, I got a new idea for my story! Read to find out!**

**Also, please pardon my grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara)**

* * *

It was morning. Nagihiko opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. What his sister had told him yesterday repeated itself in his mind again.

_You just gotta try…you just gotta try…you just gotta try…_

And he had decided to confess to her today. But the thought of it still sent tingles rushing up and down his body. Sure, he'd confessed to other girls before, or other girls he _thought_ he liked, though each of them ended with a bad note, but this was _Mashiro Rima_ we were talking about. The one that hated him so much she wished he'd disappear from the face of Earth.

Nagihiko sighed. He had already planned out how to confess to her. The day would proceed normally, and afterschool, he'd drag her to the roof of the school. She would probably question him and throw some insults at him, but then after she'd calmed down, he'd ask her out.

That was the plan. To be truthful, Nagihiko wasn't really experienced at asking people out. The previous girls he'd asked out were mostly girls that, to some degree, were fans of him, so he was pretty sure of the girl's reaction after he'd asked them out:

"SQUEE! Of course, Nagi-kun!"

"KYAA! Really? I'm so happy Nagi-kun!"

The worst outcome was this:

"Really?" she asked hesitantly. Nagihiko nodded and smiled. She fainted, out of pleasure, Nagihiko had hoped.

But Rima…who knew what she would do. His sister insisted he had a chance, so he taking it, but if she didn't accept…

Numerous possible ways of her coldly rejecting him flashed through his mind, giving him the shivers.

"NAGI! WE'RE GONNA BE LATER FOR SCHOOL!" Nadeshiko's voice rang through the household, with Nagi snapping back into reality. He checked the clock.

"_Crap, 7:40. Gotta dash._" Nagihiko grabbed his uniform, put it on, washed up, and grabbed some sushi in record time. Nadeshiko was waiting impatiently, but smiled when she saw her brother coming down from the stairs.

"Ready for confession day?" Nadeshiko asked cheerfully. Nagihiko groaned.

"I'm already afraid of how she's gonna reject me." Nagihiko said depressively. Nadeshiko laughed, patting her brother's back, attempting to cheer him up.

"No worries! Who said she's gonna reject you? Let's go though." Nadeshiko added, when checking her watch.

Nagihiko sighed. He looked up at the sky, covered with ominous looking gray clouds.

"_I have a bad feeling…_" Nagihiko thought to himself, though he knew perfectly well the clouds were due to the rain shower in the nighttime. But the clouds, for some reason, gave him the feeling of a bad omen.

He sighed to himself, shaking off the negative thoughts, and enjoyed his walk to school with his sister.

* * *

"Class that'll be it for tod—oomph!" Nikaidou-sensei tripped over himself again, causing the books and papers he was holding to fly in all directions. After a series of laughs, some students left the classroom while others went to help a laughing Nikaidou-sensei, including Nagihiko.

"Thanks Fujisaki-san." Nikaidou-sensei said kindly. Nagihiko smiled back, helping him pick up his last books.

"Careful to not trip again, Nikaidou-sensei." Nagihiko said kindly. Nikaidou-sensei smiled and walked out of the classroom.

"Mashiro-san, I would like to talk to you in private, if you would." Nagihiko looked to where the voice came from, and saw Fuyuki Kirishima talking to Rima, who was currently packing her bag.

"Alright." She said in that quiet voice of hers. She grabbed her bag and walked behind Kirishima out of the room.

_"Hmm…what's Kirishima doing?"_ Nagihiko thought to himself. He figured a little eavesdropping would do no harm, and he had to find Rima later anyways, so he followed up behind them as they traversed through the halls, then downstairs, to a fairly isolated area under a sakura tree, next to the building. Nagihiko peeked at the two from around the nearby corner.

"Mashiro-san." Kirishima said formally. Rima looked up at him.

"Yes, Fuyuki-san?" she asked innocently, unsure of the situation.

Kirishima drew a deep breathe and started talking. "I remember that you rejected me before, but that was 5 years ago. I think I'm ready to ask you out again. Mashiro-san, will you go out with me?" Kirishima asked seriously.

_"Dang! If Rima says yes, then…then…"_ Nagihiko looked down to his feet._ "Even if she says no, I don't think it would be appropriate to ask her out afterwards. She might feel to pressured, being asked to go out twice in a day…"_ Nagihiko's head raised up back to the two, with Rima looking down at her feet.

"Um…um…" Rima trailed off, unsure of her answer. Kirishima looked at her with anticipant, yet still unsure what her answer would be.

Finally, Rima drew a deep breathe. She looked up at Kirishima in the eye.

"My answer is…" Nagihiko could feel his body tense up, and Kirishima's probably did too. The two boys' eyes were all on the petite blonde, who answer would change more than her own life.

* * *

**Hee! Did you see that coming? Now I wanna know if you guys want Rima to say yes or no. Of course, either way, it's ending as a Rimahiko FanFic :)**

**So review and tell me what you think. Or else I'll choose what I want :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Her Answer, His Decision

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I had Writer's Block yesterday. And so, here's the story! Enjoy! Excuse the grammar/spelling mistakes, please.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way)**

* * *

_"__My answer is…" Nagihiko could feel his body tense up, and Kirishima's probably did too. The two boys' eyes were all on the petite blonde, who answer would change more than her own life._

* * *

"No. I'm sorry, Fuyuki-san. I—I already have someone else I like. Gomen." Rima politely bowed down, refusing Kirishima's offer. Kirishima sighed and then smiled.

"That's alright. I understand. I'm sorry for bothering you then, Mashiro-san. But could we still be friends?" Kirishima asked hopefully. Rima smiled back a shy smile.

"Yes, Fuyuki-san. Ja ne." Rima said as she walked off the opposite direction of where Nagihiko as hiding. Kirishima stayed in his spot for awhile but then sighed and looked up, walking towards Nagihiko.

"_Crap, why's he coming this way?" _Nagihiko thought. Nagihiko hurriedly thought of a plan, retreating behind a nearby bush, watching Kirishima walk by him. Finally, when he was gone, Nagihiko stood up from his hiding place.

"_Well…at least Rima rejected him…but she said she already had someone she liked…_" Nagihiko thought to himself sadly, realizing the chances that it was him were the chances Amu managed to not blush in front of Ikuto when he appeared. Nagihiko inwardly sighed. He decided against confessing to her today, worrying that two confessions in a day would pressure her, and decided to confess the next day.

And the next day came…but no confession escaped Nagihiko's mouth.

He went to talk to her, but the moment he approached her, Amu rushed in the classroom and called Rima.

"Rima! Let's go! We have SHOPPING today!" Amu exclaimed.

_"Dang, they're going shopping. If they see me...they'll make me carry all their bags again..._" Nagihiko quickly rushed to his seat and pretended to be busy working on his work so Amu wouldn't bother him. Sure enough, she grabbed Rima and hurriedly rushed out of the classroom.

And the next day came again…but still no confession was heard.

He had approached her when no one was talking to her, and she turned towards him.

"What, Purplehead?" she half-spat. Nagihiko inwardly sighed. He was about to ask her to come with him to the roof but then, her words repeated themselves in his mind.

"_I already have someone else I like…I already have someone else I like…"_

"Um…do you know what the Science homework is?" he asked instead. And so that day passed without any confession.

Nagihiko went home depressed of his once-again failed confession. He reached home, greeted his mom, and then stomped upstairs to his room, seating himself at his desk, wallowing himself in self agony.

"Hey, Nagihiko!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, sliding open his room's door. Nagihiko looked up towards her, managing a smile.

"Hey, I forgot to ask!" Nadeshiko said happily, seating herself on the couch. Nagihiko turned back to his desk and pretended to be reading a book he randomly grabbed from nearby. "How was the confession?" Nadeshiko asked.

Nagihiko let out a sigh of disgruntle at the mention of the topic. Nadeshiko walked over caringly.

"What, did she reject you?" Nadeshiko asked caringly. Nagihiko sighed and shook his head.

"Kirishima asked her out." Nagihiko said. Nadeshiko gasped.

"Darn it, then that means you were late by a step…" Nadeshiko muttered. Nagihiko continued though.

"Rima rejected him." At the mention of this, Nadeshiko brightened up and slapped his back.

"Oh! Then that means there's nothing to worry about! You still have a chance." Nadeshiko said encouragingly. Nagihiko sighed again for the _n_th time that day.

"But she said she already liked someone!" Nagihiko exclaimed out of irritation. "And the possibilities of that person being me is the probability you'll marry Ikuto!"

"WHAT?" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"Exactly! It's impossible!" Nagihiko sighed (again) and buried his head in his hands. Nadeshiko looked at him sympathetically.

"Well, at this rate, I suggest you just confess to her and see where it goes. Even if that person she doesn't like is you, once you confess, you'll feel better." Nadeshiko said professionally. Nagihiko looked at her weirdly and smirked.

"And where did this piece of advice come from? Experience?" Nagihiko teased. Nadeshiko didn't realize though.

"En…huh—wh—what? No—nothing of that sort! Ehehehehehehe…" Nadeshiko trailed off with an abnormally high tone. Nagihiko's eyes glinted evilly and went over to tickle her.

"So you're going out with someone and keeping it a secret from your brother, eh?" Nadeshiko couldn't stop laughing.

"Nagi—haha—stop, I—haha—I'm not going—haha—out with any—haha—anyone—haha." Nagihiko stopped tickling her and Nadeshiko silently added in her mind, "_tomorrow. We're going on a date on Friday_."

"Well then, good luck confessing!" Nadeshiko said, quickly leaving Nagihiko before he discovered the truth about her boyfriend. Her brother was really over-protective over her and if he suspected anyone was hurting her, he'd go beat them up immediately, even if Nadeshiko insisted it was her fault. Sometimes, she wondered to herself if all this was worth the trouble.

Nagihiko, meanwhile, lied his head down on the desk and thought about what his sister had said in his room. "_Once you confess, you'll feel better…_" Nagihiko pondered over the thought for awhile and agreed with it. After confessing and letting his feelings flow, perhaps it would be a different sort of release, even if she rejected him.

He sat up straight. Yes, for sure, he would go confess, regardless of what she would say. He would suck it up, stop being a wuss, and confess.

No matter what.

That much he promised himself.

* * *

_**EXTRA**_

RIMA'S DIARY—KEEP OUT! THAT MEANS YOU MOM! I'M WATCHING YOU!

_Dear Diary,_

_Kirishima confessed to me today. Dang, I was so nervous. I felt so bad for rejecting him twice. But I couldn't accept his feelings. I…I have someone else in mind now, since my last breakup. When the last person I dated dumped me, _he_ was there for me. I…I didn't understand why, but he comforted me, helped me, when there was no need._

_And so I rejected Kirishima's feelings. But I can't bring myself to confess to _him_ because of school pressure. All of this sucks. Sucks so bad._

_Life sure is tough._

_--RIMA_

_~~LAUGHING 4 LIFE_

* * *

**So, did you like it? I'm trying to finish this story soon, because next week I'm going on a short vacation and probably won't be able to use the computer. But meanwhile, enjoy! The Extra part was just something I wanted to add. However you interpret it is up to you!! Heehee.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Confession Day

**Hey everyone! Last chapter! Sorry if it was written poorly. I'm leaving on a trip in like 30 minutes and I wanted to post before that or else it would be so sad for my readers :P**

**Enjoy! And sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way)**

* * *

It was once again morning, Friday morning. Nagihiko woke up with a start, from a rather upsetting dream about man-eating lasagnas but shrugged it off as simply a childish dream that no one would know of (besides us readers, shh).

He got up and put on the school's uniform, washed up, grabbed his bag, and stomped downstairs to find his breakfast already set up at the table.

"Ohayo!" Nadeshiko greeted happily. Nagihiko smiled back at her and seated himself down at his seat, munching on his morning meal. Breakfast was relatively silent, as Nagihiko was thinking about his confession, and Nadeshiko was thinking about her date that evening. Both sighed in unison, but were too troubled to realize the fact.

"I'm done. You, Nagi?" Nadeshiko asked. Nagihiko took one more bite of his rice and almost proclaimed he was finished with his breakfast. The twins got their bags, put on their shoes, and set out of the Fujisaki household towards school.

An awkward silence enshrouded the twins. Neither of them spoke of anything, at first because they were thinking of their own problems, but as they walked, they realized the silence and didn't know how to break it.

Finally, Nadeshiko did.

"So…are you really gonna confess today?" Nadeshiko asked casually, trying to not make her brother any more nervous than he was. Nagihiko sighed.

"I'm seriously not sure if I'm gonna chicken out at the last moment, but probably." Nagihiko replied vaguely. Nadeshiko smiled, thinking to herself of the moment when she confessed. It was frightening, because you disclosed a lot, and putting yourself in risk of rejection. It's like falling down an abyss, uncertain of where you'll land, either in bliss, or in horror. But not confessing, she thought, was like hesitating to jump down the abyss. It was that constant nag to jump down, but refusal. So it was either play it safe and don't jump, but forever remain in the same place, or take the risk and jump.

Before long, the two arrived at the gates of Seiyo High School. They entered the building together but soon parted ways, because they were in different classes.

Nagihiko entered the classroom calmly, smiling back at his fan girls that were super annoying, and sitting down in his seat. He flashed his eyes towards Rima's empty desk, thinking of where she was.

Think of the Devil, the Devil appears.

The door slid open and in walked our famous petite blonde, Mashiro Rima. Her fan boys approached her, swooning and wooing, though Rima remained immune to their pleads of going out and dates.

She sat down quietly at her seat, two tables in front of Nagihiko. She turned around coincidentally to put her backpack on her seat, but caught Nagihiko's glance. He smiled warmly at her, a smile representing, 'Ohayo,' but Rima simply glared back. Nagihiko sighed. He didn't notice the slight blush on Rima's cheek.

Class proceeded rather normally. Not for Nagihiko though. His heart thumped louder and louder as time passed. He had difficulty concentrating on the lesson and almost got scolded by his teachers.

"_Sheesh, who can think of their academics when they're about to confess their love to the person that hates them the most?_" Nagihiko thought in his mind to himself, though he knew he'd never say that to his teachers.

The end-of-school bell rang, yet its sound never sounded more tortuous. Nagihiko started doubting if he should confess or not. As the time he planned to confess approached, he couldn't help but feel more and more nervous. He sweated cold sweat, his heart beat at an abnormal fast pace, and he felt adrenaline rushing through his body.

Fujisaki Nagihiko was nervous of confessing to a girl.

Sure, this had never happened, and he hadn't really thought about it at home when planning how to confess, but when the actual thing approached, his body unintentionally tensed up. Nagihiko was worried of the one thing everyone was afraid of:

Rejection.

But then, his sister's words came back in mind. _"Even if that person she doesn't like is you, once you confess, you'll feel better."_

He thought about the release he'd feel. If Rima rejected him, he could at least get over this 5-year crush and properly go out with other girls. Yes, confession was the only way to go.

He stood up from his desk and approached the curly blonde, currently packing her bag. He slightly coughed, gaining her attention, when she raised her head and looked at Nagihiko.

"Yes, Purplehead?" she asked in a sarcastic sweet tone. Nagihiko seriously wished she wasn't being sarcastic.

"Um…can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. Rima narrowed her eyes down at him, as if trying to see him through of what he was trying to do. Finally, she looked at him in the eyes with her glint.

"Sure. Talk." She said nonchalantly going back to packing. Nagihiko sighed. This was more difficult than he thought. He grabbed her arm to stop her from packing and regained her attention.

"What Purplehead? Do you want a new nickname?" she hissed. Nagihiko sighed.

"Could you just come with me for a few minutes? I promise, only 5 minutes." Nagihiko pleaded. Rima seemed to hesitate but gave in.

"Fine. 5 minutes. No more. Or else…" she ended threateningly, causing Nagihiko to gulp.

He dragged her up the stairs to the roof of the school. Finally, he stopped and turned around to her to face her properly.

"Rima…I…I…" Nagihiko hesitated, stumbling over his own words. "I…well…to say…" Nagihiko tried, but the fear of rejection kept growing, causing him to stutter even more.

Rima, as we know, was never a patient person.

"2 minutes, Purplehead." Rima said emotionlessly. Nagihiko gulped.

"Seriously, what do you have to say? I gotta go! Did you just drag me here for nothing?" Rima exclaimed. Nagihiko didn't know why, perhaps what she said, but blurted out what he wanted to say.

"Will you go out with me?" Nagihiko blurted. He himself seemed rather amazed, but kept a cool appearance, while Rima narrowed her eyes down and glared at him.

"What did you say?" she asked, with no hint of excitement, fear, or anger. Nagihiko sighed. Since he'd already said it, he repeated himself.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked. Rima glared at him for awhile.

"Why should I?" she asked. Nagihiko silently prayed his sister was right and she was saying these things because of her 'stubborn streak.'

"Because I think I'll make you happy." Nagihiko replied as truthfully as possible, causing Rima to blush at his straightforward answer. None of the boys she'd gone out with had been so forward, so direct.

She looked down and twiddled with her fingers. Nagihiko sighed and thought she was thinking of how to subtly reject him. He then smiled at her.

"Thanks for listening to my confession. I feel much better now. Nade was right. I'm glad I confessed to her." Nagihiko rambled. He rambled when he nervous, for example, now.

"Well then, see ya!" Nagihiko said cheerfully as he walked off, thinking this way it was easier for her. Rima's bangs covered all emotion from her face, so Nagihiko couldn't read her easily. He sighed as he passed her and miraculously felt a tug on his shirt.

He felt his hopes shoot up, but kept his cool, turning around and seeing Rima slightly tugging on his shirt. He gulped.

"Yes, Mashiro-san?" he asked politely. Rima didn't turn around, so Nagihiko couldn't see her face. She mumbled something that Nagihiko couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat what you said, Mashiro-san?" Nagihiko asked politely. Rima turned around, her face furiously blushing red.

"I SAID YES YOU STUPID PURPLEHEAD!" Rima exclaimed. Nagihiko seemed stunned for a moment, but it quickly changed to a smile as he ran forward to embrace her.

"Well, since you're my boyfriend, you gotta walk me home." Rima said after the embrace. Nagihiko smiled.

"Sure. Anything for you, cause you're my girlfriend." He pecked her cheeks as she blushed again.

He had a chance, and took it. And won the prize.

* * *

**And so, the end of my story! Sorry if it was poorly written. I kinda felt like this story had no particular plot...-_- Ah well. Hope you liked the story! Thanks for all the reviews, reviewers! And so, till the next story!**

**Hope-chan (yes, you can call me that :P)**


End file.
